Forbidden Love
by Paladinian Knight
Summary: Sora has been having this weird dream lately about his best friend. No, not Kairi, I'm talking about Riku. Rated M for later chapters, SoRiku, yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Paladin: Okay, I am going to try something different, and for the sake of you squeamish readers, I suggest you don't read, which is exactly why I gave my creations the story off. Probably most of you out there have heard of "yaoi" at one point or another, and I fully understand what it is. Yet, for an odd reason, I find it appealing. BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE ME GAY! So, if you thought this might be a good read, but you are sincerely against this, then get the heck out now! For those of you that are brave enough to venture into this, then delve on.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then Sora wouldn't be such a whiny bitch like he is in some of the fanfics I've read, and Riku would not have been taken over by the darkness, and everything would probably be lame, so in a way I'm glad I don't own it. But it would be an anime, I'm just saying...

Forbidden Love Ch.1

Sora POV

It was the summer break, you know, where we get off of school and are able to relax and do nothing for three months before going through the boring routine over again, and Riku, Kairi and I decided to go back to the island, just like old times. Just like before our lives would change forever.

They had just finished the first night off of highschool, each of us standing hand-in-hand on the shore watching the beautiful sunset, each of us going to our respective rooms among the treehouse, when I was awoken by a horrifyingly wonderful dream about one silver-haired person sleeping practically a couple of steps away from me.

"Riku!" I screamed while I hurled myself up from my bed, panting and sweating from the intensity of the dream, my bed ruined by my release.

"No, no, this can't be happening! I'm just exhausted, that's it." I got up from my bed, stripped to go skinny-dipping in the cool, dark ocean, both to clear my mind and rinse off.

"Ahh, that's more like it." I whispered to myself. I was still wondering what had brought up that dream when I noticed someone sitting on the beach watching me from afar.

That certain someone was the last person I wanted to see right now. It was Riku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku POV

"Riku!" I heard Sora scream, waking me up from my horrible nightmare of darkness.

'What is Sora going at?' Was the first thought in my head. The second one being something that I immediately shoved down. 'No, Sora can't be gay. He is my best friend since we were young, so there is just no way that I wouldn't know.'

I hopped out of bed and down the stairs to the beach, practically the only place he could've gone.

When I got there, he was a couple of meters off, wearing his bathing suit, hopefully, and he was relaxing.

"Hey, Sora? What are you doing up?" I yelled to him, startling the little brunette.

"Uhh, n-nothing Riku. I just wanted to go for a swim." He hastily spat out.

"In the middle of the night? Get on over here, dry up, and go to bed." I scolded like a stern father, something that I knew he didn't have - that none of us had, really.

"I'd prefer not to with you standing right there."

"Wh-" I started and then I realized why he was so embarrassed. "Fine, I'll go. Just go back to sleep Sora, then we can talk this out in the morning, okay?"

"Fine. Good night Riku!" Even in the middle of the night Sora is so energetic and upbeat. It amazes me that he's never mad or nothing. Just happy, excited, or ecstatic.

"Good night Sora."


	2. Chapter 2

Paladin: I find no reason to do these little authors notes, especially since if talking to myself makes me sound insane.

Nixalpad: But you are insane!

Paladin: Who are you?

Nixalpad: I'm you of course. You just didn't want to sound insane, so I became you're Nobody to make you seem sane, which you really aren't.

Paladin: See, that makes a lot of sense now. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, which I hate the fact that we have to write the disclaimer every single time.

Forbidden Love Ch.2

Sora POV

By the time I woke up in the morning, the sun was already blazing down on the island. I could hear the laughter of Riku and Kairi, which brought my dream from last night back. Ignoring that, I changed to my red and black swimming shorts and ran down to them.

"Hey guys!" I yelled to them while I slid down the ladder and ran down the ramp towards the beach. "Don't start the fun without me!"

Kairi and Riku turned towards me, but where Kairi smiled, Riku only had mixed emotions showing on his face.

"Hey Sora! Took you long enough!" Kairi yelled towards me, her bright eyes shining with happiness.

"Sorry, I woke up in the middle of the night." I replied sheepishly.

"I thought I heard your voice last night." Kairi thought aloud. "Oh well. Just hurry up and get in the water!" Thinking of the water made me think of last night, which I'm still completely sure on the details of why it happened.

I ran in, forgetting my current worries, and dived head-first, breaking into the cold surface, swimming like a turtle towards my friends, Riku and Kairi, the two other key blade wielders currently on the Destiny Islands with me.

My head broke through the surface, as cruel fate would have it, right in front of Riku, bringing the distance between us to mere centimeters. This scene brought back my dream from last night, sending heat to my face and lower regions.

"Watch where you're going Sora!" Riku half-yelled, half-laughed out.

"If I opened my eyes, then I wouldn't be able to watch where I was going. How about that smart guy?" I playfully argued back, setting aside, once again, my thoughts in order to have fun with my friends.

After that, we had fun seeing who could swim the fastest, who could hold their breath the longest, having a splashing contest, and just relaxing like the old times before our lives got sent spiraling down the drain.

Lucky for me, I could forget about that annoying dream about the person floating on my right, because it was all about us three rather than just the two of us.

All until Kairi, poor Kairi, went to go sun tanning on the shore Leaving me, Riku, and that stupid dream alone together.

XXX

Riku POV

I could tell something was bothering Sora when Kairi left. To be honest, I would too if I knew what was going on in his brain.

"Hey, you alright Sora?" I inquired.

"Yeah, just a little bit tired from last night." He told me, and I swear I could see his mind doing a face palm through his skull.

"Speaking of last night, what happened?" I asked, wanting to get this awkward moment over with.

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about it. I mean, the fish might tell Kairi." Likely excuse.

"Well, disregarding the obvious swarm of fish around us, what happened?" I got closer, to which he backed away.

"N-nothing Riku-"

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't nothing. Nothing wouldn't have made you scream my name in the middle of the night. Nothing wouldn't have made you go for a midnight swim naked. Nothing wouldn't make you so nervous to be alone with me right now." I made valid points, every argument I made getting closer and closer to Sora until I summoned my key blade to keep him from retreating further. "So I want you to tell me the truth: what happened last night."

"You wanna' know?" To which I answered impatiently "Yes!", to which he pressed his lips on mine, softly, oh so softly, not daring to step an inch out of line. "And that was just the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

Nixalpad: I can't help but wonder how a guy got his heart set on yaoi?

Paladin: Heh, you don't wanna know.

Nixalpad: That bad?

Paladin: Yes, that bad. I mean, it was in secret for crying out loud!

Nixalpad: And here you are, writing one, as a guy, being unafraid of what everybody will have to say.

Sol: (Walks in) You done here Paladin? We need to work on our script.

Paladin: Not yet Sol. but while you're here, why don't we treat you to some delicious-

Sol: Never mind. I'll just be waiting in the room. (Walks out)

Paladin:-cookies. Aww.

Nixalpad: Locked in the other dimension, eh?

Paladin: I might've forgotten to lock the door, and I really wanted him to stay for the disclaimer.

Nixalpad: Paladin doesn't own anything he claims not to own! That includes Kingdom Hearts, Maximum Ride, Yu-Gi-Oh, and this computer he's typing on. Got it memorized?

Forbidden Love Ch.3

Kairi POV

I was suntanning on the beach, minding my own business, and I was about to toss my keyblade out at those two if they didn't shut up, when everything sort of dulled down.

I looked over to where they were, and I don't know if this was due to sunstroke or something, but I literally saw Sora lean over and KISS Riku on the lips! I rubbed my eyes, just trying to make sure my vision wasn't blurry, and I saw Sora wading away through the water, Riku chasing after him.

My first thought was Blech!. My second thought was Aww, they'd make a cute couple... Blech!. Both thoughts made me wanna vomit and made me see red in rage since I had my sights on Sora, and now those chances with him are ruined.

With all those realizations running through my head, it's no wonder why I fainted and fell on the warm sand.

XXX

Riku POV

Sora just kissed me, yet it actually felt good. Wait, what?! I am not gay!

"I'm so sorry Riku!" Sora squealed before wading away in the water. I waded after him as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast mind you, but it was the thought that counted.

Sora got to the beach first and darted up to his room in the tree house. I chased up after him when I got to the beach, but he had already locked up when I got there, ignoring the passed out Kairi for the moment since he was my main concern at this moment in time.

I pounded on the door. "Open up Sora! Let me in!" I yelled through the door, pounding some more.

"Just leave me alone Riku! It's bad enough that you have your eyes set on Kairi too, but now I feel like you're more than just a friend! Just give me time to settle things out alone!" He yelled back.

"Fine. Just make sure you come out alive. I'm worried for you." The words poured out of my mouth before I realized they were said, and once they were gone, I couldn't take them back, even though now I realize that I meant them.

"You do?" Sora sniffled.

"Yeah. I mean, you're my best friend, so of course I'd be worried." I answered.

"Oh..." I heard Sora mumble.

"I'm sorry Sora. I'll just leave..." I told him before running off to wake up Kairi.

XXXXX

Sora POV

"I love him. I love him not. I love him. I love him not." I grabbed the petals off of the flower I had picked as I rushed to my room, trying to see if that would help me. Yet every time I had to stop at "I love him not," my stomach just felt sick to my stomach, so I kept picking flowers in hopes that the feeling would change. So far it hadn't, but this time I was sure that I'd stop on "I love him," and that reassurance caused the butterflies in my stomach to stop jittering.

"I love him!" I half screamed when I tore off the last petal from the flower. I now knew what I had to do, and I couldn't wait.


End file.
